A Desperate Loneliness
by TheWingedWhispered
Summary: “I have discovered the location of something else that might interest you," Lucius explained, "Merlin's staff. He and Pendry were rumored to used them interchangeably with no negative results. Perhaps his staff can be used as a replacement." HPSS Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blah blah, not mine.

Warnings: This story contains **slash**, time traveling and truancy. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Please Review!

A Desperate Loneliness

Chapter One

Severus Snape looked into Harry Potter's cauldron and sneered disdainfully. He didn't bother to comment on the pitiful excuse for a potion. There wasn't enough time in the day to criticize the botched assignment. He continued his rounds around the classroom. His sneer lessened the farther he got from Harry. Hermione Granger offered him a sad smile, gently touching his arm. Harry didn't react. He continued to stir his cauldron, blank eyed. He was having trouble concentrating on the present.

_He ducked his head, unable to avoid Arthur's gaze, "I must inform you that I intend to take my leave of you and Camelot and I cannot imagine I shall ever return."_

_Arthur's greeting smile slowly fell from his face, "It is time, then?"_

_"I am no longer welcome here."_

_Arthur took hold of his elbows, "Who has said this to you?"_

_He sighed, "You have been gone for a time, Arthur," he murmured, "And I became complacent and less discrete. The fault is probably my own." _

_Arthur nodded slowly, "I understand. Tell me who it was and I shall deal with the matter. I will not lose you to the loose tongue of a fool."_

_"It was your wife."_

Severus Snape slammed his fist down on Harry Potter's worktable. Harry's eyes rose to meet his. Severus snarled and opened his mouth to berate his student for his inattention. Harry stood.

"I'm done," he said calmly, "I'm done."

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape hissed in a low, angry tone, "Do not presume to-"

"I'm leaving. I- I'm going into the Lake."

He turned and walked from the room, carelessly discarding his robes and tie as he went. Hermione and Professor Snape stared at each other for a moment before Hermione turned and fled after Harry. Professor Snape snarled at the rest of his seventh year potions class.

"Stay here!"

He stormed out after the pair of Gryffindors. He caught up with Hermione as she was jogging out of the castle and across the grounds. Harry was kneeling at the shore, his shoes and socks a few feet behind him. Professor Snape and Hermione both paused a few feet behind Harry. The young man seemed completely unaware of their presence.

"I can no longer bear the loneliness."

A screeching wind blew across the Lake and the water rapidly receded. There was a short moment of pure silence. The water began to rush back towards Harry, rising as it moved. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"We have to move back!"

Harry looked over his shoulder, surprised to see her and Professor Snape. He jumped up and ran towards the rushing water.

"No!"

Professor Snape was forced to grab Hermione to stop her from following her friend. The wave hit Harry in the stomach, knocked him down and continued over him. He did not come to the surface.

"Harry!?"

The water stopped a few feet from Hermione and Professor Snape, now completely calm. Hermione let out a soft sob and Professor Snape tightened his grip on her. There was no way he was going to let her follow her friend into the water.

"Come up, come up. Come on. Harry, come up. Fight it."

A figure rose from under the water. Harry struggled to keep his head above the water, gasping for breath, but his arms were occupied with something. He slipped back under the surface. Hermione threw her robe off and kicked off her shoes, but Professor Snape was ahead of her. He stripped off everything except his trousers, shaking his head at Hermione.

"Give me your word to will stay here or I will petrify you," he snapped.

She nodded, unwilling to waste time arguing. Snape waded waist deep into the water and aimed his wand at his head for a minute before disappearing under the water. He returned to the surface a moment later, pulling a wildly struggling Harry.

"No! Arthur! Arthur! Let me go, Snape!"

Harry's elbow hit him in the eye.

"Potter! Stop this at once!" he bellowed.

Professor Snape and Harry disappeared under the surface again. Hermione began to sob, wringing her hands. Harry and Professor Snape broke the surface again, this time working together to support another figure between them. They struggled to the shore. Hermione helped them pull the figure out of the water. The man was completely nude and pale skinned, with an odd assortment of scars across his body. He gasped for breath, coughing. He fell to his side, his eyes wide as he wheezed for breath. While lying on his side, he began to vomit. Harry and Professor Snape held him up so he would not choke. Harry pushed the man's dark hair out of his face, gently cupping it.

"Can you breathe?"

He met Harry's eyes, nodding slowly, "My beloved friend," he whispered.

The man embraced Harry fiercely. Harry clung to him with equal vigor. Hermione bit her lip in worry. She had a feeling she knew who this man was. Professor Snape was staring blankly at the embracing pair, as if it was something beyond his ability to comprehend. Hermione turned to glance at the castle. The Professors had gathered and were watching from several hundred feet away. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her for a moment. His eyes moved past Hermione and towards the front gate and his smile fell. Hermione followed his gave. The Minister was leading a group of Auror's towards the lake.

"Harry!"

All three men turned to look at her. A blush began to creep up the man's neck and he turned to Harry.

"You did not alert me to the presence of a Lady. I am not clothed."

Harry began to smile, but his eyes widened in concern. He grabbed the man by the elbows as he stood and helped him up. The man managed to remain upright, but his balance was shaky at best.

"Arthur, you must flee."

"I will not leave you," he said firmly, "or allow you to take your leave of me. Not again."

"Arthur," he began.

Arthur shook his head fiercely, "I will not be convinced."

Harry grabbed his shoulders, "I will not let them take you!"

"Harry," Hermione spoke, "Whatever you are going to do… you'd better do it now."

Harry tapped a spot on his chest and an emerald tear drop hanging from a silver necklace appeared. He pulled the necklace off and pressed it into Arthur's palm. He took a step backwards. Arthur reached for him.

"Pe-"

The portkey activated before he could finish speaking. Harry turned slowly to meet the Headmaster and the Minister. For a very long time, no one spoke. Eventually Fudge was able to gather his voice, but the effort was obvious.

"Mr. Potter…"

The Headmaster sighed softly, "Harry, who was that?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur who?"

Harry spoke calmly, "Pendragon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, not mine.**

**Warnings: This story contains slash, time traveling and truancy. If any of those offend you, don't read on. **

**EDIT: The French has been fixed! THANK YOU TO LANDELF. I appreciate it.**

**Please Review**

**Ch 2**

**A Few Months Ago**

Lucius Malfoy was frozen in an open mouthed amazement that he could not be bothered to conceal. He never imagined anything like this was possible, any longer, let alone that he might witness it. The brat fought without a wand or a staff. Yet he radiated power and was able to harness it, unhindered, and bend it to his will. He used very few defensive spells in the fight. He didn't need to. Most of the hexes and curses simply passed through him. The boy was unimaginably powerful.

Harry Potter had been missing for nearly a month when the Dark Lord sent Lucius Malfoy and eleven other death eaters to apprehend him. The Death Eaters followed their Lord's instructions, and they found the missing boy hero. He was alone in a clearing in an old forest, simply gazing at the sky as the sun slowly set and the stars appeared to wink at him.

None of them, Lucius Malfoy included, had expected much trouble from the boy. Twelve grown wizards, seasoned Death Eaters, against a boy who had yet to finish his schooling should not have been a competition. However, no more than five minutes after they had found the boy, Lucius was the only Death Eater that remained conscious. As the battle drew to its end, Lucius Malfoy realized they had been foolish. There was a reason this child was the savior.

Harry Potter approached him and Lucius kept tight hold of his wand, but made no move to attack. The younger man had purposefully, but subtly, not aimed any curses in his direction. His curiosity was hammering at him to speak to the boy, but he settled for a light sneer and an inquisitively raised eyebrow. To his surprise, the boy simply smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius responded coolly, but equally politely, "Mr. Potter."

He slipped his wand back into a holster concealed on his forearm, "May we speak as men uninhibited by our circumstances?"

Lucius kept his wand lowered, but did not release it. As the accepting party in Mr. Potter's offer of conversation, he was not required to disarm. He hesitated for a moment, recalling the boy's muggle upbringing.

"What are you invoking?"

"Un pourparlers entre ennemis. Je connais les us des ancients."(1)

"Français. Intéressant. Pourquoi cette langue, M. Potter ?"(2) Lucius smiled unlpleassntly.

"Votre famille provient de France. Vous ne m'intimiderez pas. Je connais les us des ancients. Préférez-vous l'anglais ?" (3)

"Oui. Votre accent est étrange." (4)

"Please excuse me," he offered as an apology, but seemed amused by the criticism.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "You have invoked and I have agreed. Speak your piece, Potter."

"Our conversation will remain private?"

"Of course."

"Violence does not become you."

Once again, Lucius found his blank mask slipping. Violence does not become you. Lucius clearly remembered his father saying something similar.

We are men of privilege, my son, violence is not our way. It does not become us. It was one reason Lucius was glad his father had not lived.

Lucius doubted he could bear to see the shame his father would feel to know his son had taken the mark of a madman. His father had by no means been a muggle-lover, he was a Malfoy, but he had no love for violence. It was more than distain or distaste. His father left very strongly that violence only continued the perpetuation of social problems.

Lucius remembered the day he had taken the dark mark as clearly as if it was only yesterday. The Dark Lord himself had come to Malfoy Manor. It was an unheard of honor. The decision was not as simple as join the ranks of the death eaters or die. Both his wife and his mother were present in the manor that evening. Lucius was proud and powerful, but he knew his limits. His family would not survive if he rejected the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter tilted his head, "Would you like a second chance?"

Lucius Malfoy's jaw clenched at his gall, but his curiosity won out over his irritation, "A second chance, Mr. Potter?"

"I can offer you freedom."

Both wary and hopeful after his previous display, Lucius paused before replying. It would be worth almost anything to be free of the dark mark. The risk to his wife and son was great if he remained among the followers of the Dark Lord. Gone were the days where death eaters had only to worry about the Ministry and Dumbledore's minions. Now they feared their Lord and each other as well.

"What do you want of me?"

"Acquire something for me."

"Acquire what, Mr. Potter?" Lucius began to feel the hope surpass the wariness.

Harry Potter paused, "How familiar are you with the history of Merlin?"

"I am neither ignorant, nor an expert."

"You know of how he was almost sacrificed, as a young man, so that a fortress at Beddgelert could stand?"

Lucius nodded, "By the then King Vortigen. Merlin told the king his fortress was impeded by two battling dragons and the king spared his life. Merlin was then forced to flee when he prophesized that the outcome of the battle would determine the length of Vortigen's rule and the battle did not end in his favor."

"Did you know that Merlin was granted a boon by the king when he first told him the reason his fortress would not stand?"

Lucius Malfoy nodded slowly, wondering how Harry Potter had learned of this. It was not something they taught at Hogwarts. Professor Binn's usually scrapped by the history of Camelot as it related to the Founder's, and he told only undeniable fact condoned by the ministry. It was something he had worked as a Governor to have changed.

"I have heard this."

"Do you know what this boon was?"

"It is disputed," he spoke carefully, unsure if the boy was going in the direction that his own thoughts were.

"What do you think it was?" the boy persisted.

"I was always inclined to believe it to be some sort of magically charmed object…something that would have been a mere trifle to Vortigen, but Merlin was able to sense the power in it," Lucius hedged.

"You are not entirely incorrect."

Lucius raised a single brow, "You believe you know what it was?"

"It was a boy."

"A boy?"

Lucius didn't bother trying to hide is surprise. He vaguely wondered what the boy had been reading and how in the world he had gotten his hands on it. Surely nothing of this nature could be found in the Hogwart's library. Perhaps the boy had discovered something in his family's own personal collection.

He continued on, "Is much known of Merlin's personal life?"

Lucius spoke slowly, "Depending on the account you read, he may have had a male companion, another wizard…or if you believe the tales of the Lady of the Lake…"

"I see. One more inquiry on my part, Mr. Malfoy, if you'll permit me… Do you know why Salazaar Slytherin hated muggles?"

"Again, the accounts differ. Since the theme of this has been with the times and tales of Merlin and Camelot…this account of Salazaar Slytherin would have his hatred be not of muggles, but of their religion, Christianity, which was founded by an action committed by Guinevere of Camelot. While am I obliged to hear you…. I must ask, what is the relevance in this, Mr. Potter?"

Harry Potter tilted his head, "Can you connect the dots?"

Lucius Malfoy frowned, "What dots?"

The boy smiled, "Can you see the connections?"

Lucius Malfoy was intrigued. Clearly, the boy had come across one of the more frowned up accounts of the age. He had a hard time believing the boy had found it in any collection from the Potter line. Most light wizards furiously disputed this tale. It was too critical of muggles for their tastes.

"You spoke of three different things. Merlin's boon from Vortigen in the form of a boy, Merlin's sexual preference and Salazaar Slytherin's hatred of Christianity…"

The boy nodded.

"Do you mean to imply that the boy Merlin was given and a wizard lover he may have had are the same?"

The corner of his lips twitched in amusement. Lucius wondered what Dumbledore would think of his golden boy's ideas.

"Perhaps I do."

"I do not see that you have connected Salazaar Slytherin's hatred of muggles or of their religion Christianity to anything regarding Merlin," Lucius was quick to point this out.

"Do you know what Guinevere did to earn Salazaar's hatred?"

"No," Lucius admitted honestly, "It was never spoken off out of respect to the injured party."

"Do you know who Salazaar Slytherin's teacher was?"

"He had two. Merlin himself and another wizard called Pendry Ieuan."

"Do you know much about Pendry Ieuan?"

Lucius tilted his head, wondering how Pendry Ieuan was going to connect to the boy's ideas, "He was a friend of Merlin's and their pupils included the four founders. He was said to be especially close with Salazaar because they were both gifted with the ability to speak with serpents."

The boy nodded.

"You mean to imply that Pendry Ieuan was Merlin's lover?" Lucius inquired.

The boy smiled.

"And was the boon Vortigen granted Merlin?"

He inclined his head.

"It is not outside the realm of possibility," Lucius admitted, "It has certainly been speculated about by historians. What does this have to do with Salazaar Slytherin's hatred of the muggle religion Christianity?"

The boy paused, "Do you have an understanding of Christianity, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I am not well versed in it. I know the religion worships a single all powerful God, as the father, and his son."

"Part of the Christian holy book, the Bible, condemns homosexuals to eternal damnation in hell."

Lucius Malfoy raised a single eyebrow and sneered in distaste, "How civilized. I was not aware. In your theory, Salazaar's hatred of Christianity stemmed from the love of his teachers…who were homosexuals together….?"

"A hatred which was sparked by Guinevere of Camelot."

"Indeed?"

"She discovered the relationship between Pendry Ieuan and Merlin years after she had first met them. She tried to save Pendry Ieuan, but he refused her salvation. They quarreled and Pendry Ieuan was deeply saddened," he paused for a short moment, "Their friendship ended and Guinevere of Camelot was not shy in informing those that were unaware of the wizard's relationship, the Christian section of the court. By them, the pair was more or less condemned. Finally Pendry Ieuan left court, and took refuge with his former student, Salazaar Slytherin. It was not long later that Merlin disappeared."

Lucius took a moment to consider the boy's words. He never once said that this was his opinion, theory, or thought. He spoke with an odd authority on the subject.

"He did not go with the Lady of the Lake?"

"Perhaps he did. Perhaps he went to Pendry Ieuan. Either way, they both disappeared completely. Salazaar reappeared years later, after Camelot had fallen, and rebuilt Hogwarts on the very spot."

"You have offered, perhaps, the most unique interpretation of the events I have ever heard. Will you tell me your sources, Mr. Potter?"

"Not today."

Lucius nodded slowly and returned to the original subject, "What, specifically, do you want me to acquire?"

"The staff of Pendry Ieuan."

"If you think it is in my possession, you are misinformed."

"I have no idea where it is," the boy said candidly.

"And yet you think I can find it?"

He nodded.

"And you offer me my freedom, an unblemished forearm, in return?"

The boy nodded again, "I do."

"And what proof do you offer to prove your power?"

His eyes roamed around the unconscious Death Eater's, "Do you need more?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Am impressive show of strength, Mr. Potter, but you will need much more to destroy this brand."

Harry twisted his hand in front of him and a small pair of scissors appeared. He clipped a small lock from his hair. Harry took a small locket out from under his shirt and put the hair inside the locket. He held the locket out. Lucius took it hesitantly and stared at it for a moment before placing it around his neck. He took the scissors from Harry and clipped a piece of his own hair. Mimicking Harry, he placed the hair in a small locket that had been hidden under his shirt. Harry put the locket around his neck. They shook hands.

"We have an accord, Mr. Potter."

He smiled softly for a moment before raising his wand. Lucius sighed softly, but did not move away. Harry shrugged.

"You understand?" He asked apologetically.

Lucius nodded. After seeing the boys strength he was not looking forward to the headache he would feel when he awoke.

"Stupefy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) A dialog between enemies. I know the Ways of Old.

(2) French. Interesting. Why this language, Mr. Potter?

(3) Your family hails from France. You will not intimidate me. I know the Ways of Old. Do you prefer English?

(4) Yes. Your accent is strange.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah blah, not mine.

Warnings: This story contains **slash**, time traveling, truancy. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Please Review!

Pretty Please! 

**Ch: 3**

"Arthur."

"Arthur who?"

Harry spoke calmly, "Pendragon."

The Minister glowered. The daft boy was talking in circles, some nonsense about the return of Arthur Pendragon. He was losing control of the situation. If he was honest with himself, he never had control of it to begin with. From the moment Mr. Potter announced the return of the once and future King, Minister Fudge could tell all hell was about to break loose. To add insult to injury, he realized the Auror's were completely unwilling to interject into the situation unless the Minister was threatened or a law was undeniably and obviously broken in their direct line of vision. Even if that occurred, the Minister felt unconvinced they would arrest the stupid boy. He wondered who had the dumb idea to have their chain of command lead to the Minister only during times of war and martial law. He vaguely wondered if he could manipulate this situation to create mass panic so he could declare marital law. It would be a perfect opportunity to take care of some things.

As if the boy who lived wasn't wonderful enough, now they were all convinced he had brought about the return of the once and future King. He didn't believe it for a moment, but that didn't believe others wouldn't. This would give the darling of the wizarding world unprecedented power. Only Merlin's heir could bring the return of Pendragon. He did not care to entertain the possibility that Harry Potter descended from Merlin. Minister Fudge was running out of patience.

"Mr. Potter," he snarled, "An outburst of magic strong enough to attract the attention of the Ministry occurred here. Enough of this rubbish about Arthur Pendragon! His return is nothing more than a myth to reassure children that are afraid of the dark."

Hermione Granger cleared her throat, "Minister-"

He plowed on as though she had never spoken, "And further more-"

Harry Potter interrupted coolly, but pointedly, "Just because my friend is a muggleborn and does not understand the disrespect you just showed her does not mean I will stand for it, Minister."

There was a very long and tense moment before the Minister murmured, "Excuse me," in Hermione's general direction. He took a moment to access the boy and plan his strategy to regain control of the situation. The boy had calmed in temperament and grown in cunning since their last meeting. But he still lacked the same things he always had. Approval from a paternal figure. A gentle smile spread over his features. The Minister had this act down to an art.

"I am sure you can understand why we are concerned about this, Mr. Potter, especially after you appeared to disappear for a time over the summer."

Harry did not warm to him, "Was there a question hidden in there, Minister?"

Minister Fudge forced his smile to remain, "We would very much like an explanation as to what you were doing, who you were with and where he went. Mr. Potter, please consider the safety and security of Hogwarts and its inhabitants."

"The man is a not an enemy of anyone here. He has gone to stay with an ally."

"His name?" the Minister gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Whose?" Harry asked calmly.

"Both," he lost control of his forced patience and snapped in irritation.

"I am under no obligation to share any information regarding a formal ally of my House," Harry informed him, his tone remaining cool.

The Minister was gob smacked. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were equally, but less obviously surprised. The Auror's were paying very close attention to the scene unfolding before them. Hermione's eyes moved to stare at her shoes, but her lips were moving towards a smile. The Minister took careful note of her reaction. Harry must have confided things in her. Minister Fudge wondered how much he had told her. Could it be that she knew where he'd disappeared to over the summer?

The Minister shook his head. He was positive that Hogwarts did not teach the old traditions about alliances between Houses. How in the world had the boy learned enough about the tradition to enter into a formal alliance? Why had the parties kept it a secret? The Minister couldn't think of any reason why a House wouldn't boast of such an alliance. Harry Potter was the-boy-who-lived, after all. The Minister smiled again.

"That is not entirely true, Mr. Potter."

"Lord, if you would."

The Minister's eyes bugged out. Someone snickered. He looked around wildly, but only one person met his eyes and the Minister looked away after a moment in irritation at the damned twinkling. He inhaled sharply and was about to berate the boy for his assumption when Severus Snape spoke coolly.

"Minister, are you suggesting that he may be involved in treason?"

The Minister smiled at the Professor's disuse of the title Lord. He was avoiding the situation of recognition unless the brat specifically pressed him. The Minister waited a moment to see if the boy would. He hoped the boy would, if only to witness Professor Snape rebuke him. A long silence passed and it seemed that he either was unaware, completely aware and not offended or didn't care why the Professor was addressing him with the masculine pronoun. The Minister smiled uncomfortably at the Professor.

"I am suggesting that his recently activities are suspicious. Who knows what kind of ritual that was!?"

"Minister," the Headmaster began calmly, "I can assure you that I would have been alerted by the wards had any rituals been attempted."

"That man was naked!" Fudge knew he was gasping at straws.

Someone snorted and the Minister realized he had lost complete control. The Minister scowled, but didn't bother to try to locate the origin of the noise. He crossed arms and glowered. The Headmaster smiled pleasantly, as though they were discussing the weather or some such thing.

"Was he?"

"Now see here, Dumbledore-"

"I cannot see what you hope to gain from this, Cornelius. Nothing nefarious was going on. You are not inclined to accept the story offered to you and I cannot see that he will present you with an alternative explanation."

"This is completely unacceptable!" Minister Fudge raged.

"But not unlawful," Hermione replied.

Minister Fudge retreated in a fury, without so much as a by your leave. The Auror's all offered more polite tidings, before following in the wake of the Minister. Hermione smiled at Harry. She grasped his hand and squeezed for a moment before releasing him. He returned her smile. The Headmaster cleared his throat.

"I must say, I am very impressed with your response. You handled that very well."

Harry smiled at the Headmaster, "Please, just call me Harry. I did not realize you are not the eldest of the Dumbledore's. I did not mean to put you in an awkward position, Headmaster."

The Headmaster's twinkle was nearly out of control, "Not at all, Harry. I look forward to introducing you to my brother in the very near future."

Harry's green eyes landed on Professor Snape. The older man braced himself for an argument and could do little more than gape when Harry Potter bowed to him.

"Thank you."

"What?" he replied blankly, his expression openly confused.

"You followed me into the lake with the intent of preventing me from drowning. Thank you, Professor."

He cleared his throat, "You are welcome."

"Now," the Headmaster spoke after a moment, "I think it is safe to speak openly. I would very much like to know where Arthur Pendragon went."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but it was giving me some serious trouble. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, not mine.**

**Warnings: This story contains slash, time traveling, truancy. If any of those offend you, don't read on.**

**Please Review!**

**Pretty Please!**

**A Few Months Ago**

**And A Week Later**

Harry dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that actually fit, unlike the clothes his relatives had provided him with, and paused for a moment to enjoy not looking like a vagabond or a cold hearted wizard. He put on a baseball cap and a pair of flip flops. He had to sneak into the Chamber of Secrets and break into Slytherin's suite to find a transfigurable material. He was never going to ask the Dursley's for anything and he couldn't be sure that the Goblins wouldn't immediately report his presence to Dumbledore. He had half hoped to never return here, never take up this mask again, but just being in this time again was enough to make him remember everything here he loved. However, he was not about to forget what he had left behind. While riffling through the long forgotten quarters, he had found a note that brought back everything he missed in an unexpected rush.

Pendry,

My friend, I hope this letter finds you happy and healthy. I am old now. The days seem longer than ever and I know that soon I will not awake for the day. I hope this letter finds you soon upon your return so that I can immediately ensure there is no doubt in your mind as to much we all love and admire you. I have designated you as my heir. Age did little for my sister's son and he is comfortable enough living off his father's wealth. I could not endure these last days peaceable while there was still some doubt in my mind as to whether or not you were secure in your future. Take care, my friend. I wonder which of the stories are true. What waits for me when I can no longer open my eyes? If but there is a possibility, you will have whatever I can offer you from the beyond.

Affectionately,

Salazar

Harry had sat on the floor of Salazar Slytherin's office and cried until his head pounded and his mouth was dry. Then he began to wonder. Why would Salazar make him his heir? Salazar knew Pendry would not want for money in the future. There had to be something else. He had no immediate answers.

And then he had begun to plan. A sharp pang of loneliness had struck him as he wondered where he could go. He was not ready to deal with The Order yet, and nothing could make him return to his relatives willingly, but he did not feel inclined to hide in the Chamber until the new term began and he desperately wanted to see someone, anyone.

Hermione. He could go see Hermione.

That idea brought him to the predicament he now found himself in. He had no doubt Hermione had understood the letter he sent her through the muggle post, there was a chance the Order was watching her house and monitoring her owl post, but Harry doubted they'd think to monitor her muggle post. He had no doubt she would do as he asked, but as Harry began to dress in the muggle clothes he had transfigured, he wondered if he could fool to Order. Despite everything he had learned, stealth and trickery had never been at the forefront of his talents.

Harry gently touched the locket under his shirt and spared a moment to wonder how Lucius was faring before gathering his courage and steeling his conviction to go and see Hermione.

A little before half past nine he apparated a few streets from Hermione's house and walked the rest of the way. As he approached her house, he stopped to stare for a minute. He could hear the music from the end of the driveway. People were loitering around her house drinking from plastic cups. Harry approached the front door and was almost hit by the scent of alcohol. He mentally made note of Mundungus Fletcher and Nymphadora Tonks disillusioned across the street. He entered the house and found Hermione waiting in the front hall. She looked tired, reclining against a wall with a plastic cup in her hand. Her face lit up and she screamed in delight.

Harry stopped and stared at her for a moment in surprise. She hesitated, a moment away from throwing herself at him. He'd never seen her so pale before. But she smiled.

"Hey you."

He chuckled.

"I was worried about you. Are you okay? Where were you?"

He swept her into a tight hug, "Mione."

Her awkwardness faded away and she took his hug as an invitation to cling to him fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his torso and he gently rubbed her back. He worried for a moment that she was crying, but she stepped back and he saw her cheeks were dry although her eyes were a bit watery.

"You okay?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Me? Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She let out a short sigh and seemed to lose a lot of the tension in her shoulders.

"The Order's watching my house. Ron's too. They think one of us must have helped you go wherever it is you've been this past month. I'm glad you're back. They were starting to interfere with my summer study plans, interrupting all the time."

He gaped at her for a moment, before grinning, "Forgive me?"

She smiled, "I was never angry."

They paused for a moment as the music changed and a loud cheer came from the living room turned dance floor.

"Do you know all these people?"

"Most of them. I don't know who brought the alcohol, though. My parents are probably going to have coronaries when they see this."

"They won't be angry?"

She laughed, "Shocked, I think. I'm half surprised the Order hasn't barged in yet and put a stop to it."

Harry laughed, "Oh, I missed you!"

She squeezed his hand, "I missed you too. Do you have a place to stay until term starts?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to see you or Ron. I thought I'd have a better chance of not being caught by the Order than if I went to the Burrow. I'm not ready to deal with them."

"Because you're still so angry at the Headmaster?"

Harry tilted his head, "Come again?"

"Harry, you may fool Dumbledore and the Order and maybe even Ron with your calm, polite attitude, but this is me. You haven't forgiven Dumbledore for what happened to Sirius."

Sirius. Harry swallowed thickly. It had been awhile since he'd thought about his godfather and ever longer since there had been anger or guilt associated to the memory.

"We all make our own choices and have to life with them accordingly. Despite everything that happened…. All the poor choices and the mistrust and the fear within the Order…Sirius joined a militaristic organization. He knew the risks. Bellatrix-" he hesitated for a moment, "He was murdered by Bellatrix. She killed him. The circumstances aren't really relevant in assigning blame."

She blinked in surprise, "You…"

"What?" he questioned.

"You're different," she finished hesitantly.

"Yes," he admitted freely, "More so than you can imagine. I will tell you, I will tell you all of it, Hermione. It may be hard for you to accept. I still care about you. I still want us to be friends."

"Hey," she met his eyes squarely, "We will be, Harry. When will you tell me?"

"I'll show you whenever you like."

"Show me? Okay. How about now?"

Harry cupped her face with his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. The world around them peeled away and everything became dark and calm. Hermione kept her eyes focused on Harry's.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"I've brought you into my mind. I want to show you something's," he slipped his hand into hers, "I'm going to move my face away. Don't let go of my hand, okay?"

She squeezed it tightly, "I won't!"

The fierceness of her grip and tone made him pause, "Am I scaring you?"

"I'm nervous. Harry, this is so strange. I don't understand how you can do this, but I'm not afraid of you."

Harry took a step back and smiled at her, "That's my girl. If you are prepared…"

She nodded confidently, "I'm ready."

He grinned, "This, Ms. Hermione Granger, is an introduction to what I spent my summer doing."

A room began to form around them. A young man lay on a cot, his skin abnormally pale and his clothes tattered. Everything was still. Hermione was awe struck.

"It's like we're standing a photograph."

And then everything began to move.

_The cloth walls of the tent moved as a wind howled outside. The unconscious young man shivered. Two men entered the tent. One was richly dressed, an impressive sword hanging at his side. The other was dressed in simple browns and carrying a small bag and a simple walking stick. They approached the younger man and both studied him for a moment._

_"Who is he?"_

_"You'd do well to respect me, boy," he sneered, but did not take his eyes off the unconscious boy._

_"You are not my King, Vortigen, and if you kill me than you have only your dubiously talented soothsayer to figure out your little problem. Who is he?"_

_Vortigen scowled, "Ask him yourself. Boy, up!" He reached down and roughly shook the young man._

_Green eyes flicked open slowly. He gasped in fear and tried to pull away, but Vortigen tightened his already bruising grip. The man in brown watched the situation impassively._

_Vortigen leered at the younger man for a moment, "Well, Magician, ask him your questions!"_

_The young man looked to the Magician, but did not move aside from that._

_"Your name, boy?"_

_"Harry, sir," he whispered. _

_Vortigen's face clenched his teeth in anger and Harry cried out as his grip tightened yet again. The Magician shot him a withering glare and Harry went silent immediately. The Magician studied him in the following silence. After a moment, Vortigen spoke._

_"What are you doing, Magician?"_

_"You wouldn't understand," he replied dismissively, "Tell me, did you rape him?"_

Hermione gasped.

_"He belongs to me!" Vortigen snarled, "I am his King! I have a right to his body. It is a fine body, Magician. He will make a nice reward for you, if you complete my task. You'll have no trouble controlling him."_

_The Magician snorted, "Leave me to speak with him. When I am done, I will do as you ask. You will release him to my custody and we will take our leave."_

_Vortigen smiled nastily, "We have an accord, Magician," and he stepped from the tent._

_"Get up, boy."_

_Harry stood slowly, avoiding the Magicians gaze._

_"Are you injured?"_

_"I don't know," he replied, "the Soothsayer did something to me so I couldn't escape. I can't wake unless the King commands it."_

_The Magician scowled, "He is not your King or anyone else's. Never refer to him as such again."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Don't call me sir. Did he rape you?"_

_"He tried," Harry admitted honestly, daring to look at the Magician for a moment, "But my magic protected me."_

_The Magician nodded slowly, "Impressive. So, do you want to come with me?"_

_"Well, where are you going?"_

_The Magician raised an eyebrow, "No where specific. Not for a time anyway. I'll treat you a sight better than his lot will and teach you some of my magic, if you like."_

_"Sure, I'll go with you," Harry agreed, "What's your name?"_

_"Merlin," he offered his hand._

_Harry's mouth opened in surprise. Merlin winked and exited the tent. A moment later his head peeked back in._

_"Oh, and seeing as you've traveled in time and all that to get here, you should probably stop telling people your real name. Just a thought. See you in a bit. I've got to go figure out why this bloody castle won't stay up."_

The room melted away. Hermione blinked.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! Harry! You-you traveled in TIME? Why? How?"

Harry shrugged, "Who knows. Come here," He moved so they face each other and pressed his forehead to hers again. The blackness peeled away and when Hermione could see clearly she realized they were once again in her house.

"How did you do that? If it was your memory, why wasn't it from your perspective? How did you travel in time? How did you bring me into your mind? This is completely unprecedented? Oh my God, you met Merlin. The actual Merlin," she paused, "He wasn't very friendly, was he?"

Harry chuckled, "I'll explain it and show you more when I can. That will have to do for now."

She shook her head slowly, "Harry, the weirdest things happen to you."

He chuckled, "You don't know the half of it."

She bit her lip, "But it was okay after that? Merlin took care of you? Wait, how long was it for you? It's only been a summer for us, but how long was it for you? You don't look any older than when I last saw you."

He smiled, "Yes, Merlin took care of me. That's all I can say for now."

Hermione looked disappointed and for a moment it seemed like she might confront Harry, but sighed instead, "Okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He nodded slowly, "Can you look into something for me?"

"Of course."

"I need to know, very specifically, how Gringotts deals with unclaimed vaults."

She looked a little surprised, but nodded easily, "I can find that out for you."

He grinned, "Wonderful. Well, I'd better be off before The Order catches onto my presence… but it was worth the risk to see you."

A voice with cool amusement spoke from behind Harry as a hand clasped onto his shoulder, "Was it really, Mr. Potter?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but she calmed as Harry was completely unfazed. His smile never faded and he winked at her.

"I'm not so stupid as you like to pretend you think I am, Professor."

"Mr. Potter…"

Hermione frowned when Professor Snape did not finish his sentence. His dark eyes lost focus and he began to sway from side to side. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Professor?!"

"Hermione, it's okay. I did it."

She did not calm, "Did what? Some kind of confunding?"

"Yes."

"Harry you- you didn't speak. You aren't even holding your wand!"

He nodded, "Yes. I trust you not to tell anyone, Hermione. Not even Ron."

Still awed, she nodded slowly, "Okay."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Harry…"

Harry drew her to his chest, sliding his arms around her shoulders and holding her in the silence as one song ended and another had yet to begin.

"Are you coming back in school in September?"

Her voice was muffled against his chest, but he was able to understand her anyway. He tightened his grip for a moment and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Yes. I promise."

She nodded slowly, pulling away, "Okay."

He remained there for a moment, smiling, before disappearing soundlessly. Hermione blinked in surprise, but shook her head after a moment. One of these days she was simply going to stop being surprised by her strange friend. Her gaze moved to the Professor. She wondered what she would say to him once the confounding wore off.

"Er, Professor?"


	5. Chapter 5

I had serious writers block about this chapter. I'm hopeful the next one will be easier.

Disclaimer: Blah blah, not mine.

Warnings: This story contains slash, time traveling, truancy. If any of those offend you, don't read on.

Please Review!

Pretty Please!

**Ch 5**

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

"-ndry! Pendry! Where have you sent me! Damn you! I will not tolerate this! You cannot send me away like an errant child! Pendry!"

When no answers were forthcoming, Arthur Pendradon's quieted and his eyes roamed the room warily. It was a large office furnished with a desk, carpet and roaring fireplace with a couch opposite it. The walls were lined bookcases stuffed with books. Arthur shivered. Despite the warmth from the fire, Arthur was not mollified. He took a deep breath before bellowing.

"PENDRY!"

When Pendry did not immediately appear, he sat down beside the fire and drew his knees to his chest, "Irritating enchanter."

He let out a soft sigh. Why had Pendry brought him to this place, to this time, only to send him away?

Arthur jumped to his feet when the door opened, but his hopes were dashed. The man was no Pendry. He was a tall man with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He stared at Arthur in surprise, and griped his serpent cane tightly. He raised his wand to attack, but the emerald tear drop necklace clutched in Arthur's right hand caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow, but relaxed slightly.

"Well, why has the boy sent you?" He asked impatiently, "And why are you nude?"

Arthur was unashamed of his nakedness and ignored that question, "Boy? Who are you to refer to such a powerful enchanter as a mere boy?"

"Enchanter? Hmm. That would explain it. Well, he's been may things, but simple or weak was never one of them," He said to himself before he addressed Arthur again, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Arthur countered.

He sighed, as though the conversation was trying his patience, "Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoi?" He repeated dubiously, "Bad faith?"

"Indeed," He replied dryly, "Perhaps in the old French. And your name?"

"I am Arthur, son of Uther," He proclaimed confidently.

"What?" Lucius spoke blankly.

"I said; I am Arthur, son of Uther."

Lucius scowled, "I heard you the first time, you daft idiot. You are not standing here and telling me you are Arthur Pendragon."

"I am. I have returned by the call of the enchanter. He reached out to me with a desperate loneliness and I came to aid him in the battle. Never again will I abandon our friendship. Nothing can entice me from this sacred duty."

Lucius stared, "Are you quite through?"

Arthur shrugged, "I could go on a bit more, but I sense you have something you'd like to say. Please! Speak your piece, friend. Any friend of Pendry's is a friend of mine."

"Right," He said curtly, "Why did he send you here?"

Arthur scowled, "He sent me away to hide under your skirts from those that are untrustworthy. They were approaching us when the enchanter decided that I should take my leave of Camelot."

"It's not Camelot anymore. It's called Hogwarts," Lucius corrected absently.

"Hog-warts?" His eyes narrowed, "A name gifted by Slytherin, I wage. Well, I do not like to speak ill of him because he was the enchanter's favorite student. But still. A more discourteous man I never met. A most unfitting name if I ever heard one."

"Right," Lucius tried again to keep the conversation on track, "He sent you here to keep to safe?"

Arthur nodded.

Lucius scowled, "That boy deserves a smack upside the head. I am no nursemaid, nor is this manor a refuge. Well, first things first, Arthur, son of Uther," He mocked, "Let's find you some clothes. I've no desire to explain the presence of a naked and nattering stranger to my wife," He took a few steps towards the door before stopping abruptly and turning back to face the naked man, "Pendry. You said Pendry. Why do you call him Pendry?"

**Around the same time**

"I will not say."

"Harry," the Headmaster began patiently.

"I will not say," he insisted.

"He is probably going through magical shock. He will need specific care," Professor Snape said reasonably.

Harry shrugged, "I have full confidence in my ally."

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I see you were not kidding about that."

Harry inclined his head in admission.

"All the same, Harry," the Headmaster began, "I find your secrecy on this issue unwarranted and discomforting."

"Do you trust me?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Do you trust me?" He countered.

"I would place my life in your hands, Headmaster, but it is not for me to place his life anywhere without his consent. I cannot act so forward."

"My beloved friend, I will not leave you or allow you to take your leave of me. Not again. I will not be convinced," Professor Snape intoned slowly, "That's what he said to you. I wonder… who does he think you are and why did he chose now to return?"

"That is assuming he had control of his return," the Headmaster murmured for a moment before speaking at a more audible volume, "from Pendragon's own words we can assume that he took you to be someone he was close with, but became separated from."

Professor Snape frowned, "That in itself does not necessarily narrow the options terribly."

"Obviously the person he is referring to is not a woman," Hermione spoke, "and it must someone who was alive when he went into the Lake, but had been away for sometime due to a circumstance that Pendragon felt responsible for. There are really only two options left."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her assertion and the Headmaster nodded for her to continue.

"Salazar Slytherin or Pendry Ieuan."

He snorted in a vaguely malicious manner, "As though the Pendragon would have any regard for Slytherin after his insightful commentary on his wife."

Harry laughed softly, "Insightful commentary? He called her a strumpet in front of half the court and cursed her in Welsh before declaring he'd not return while she remained. He stormed out and took half the wizarding section of Camelot with him."

The Headmaster smiled, "Harry! I'm pleased to see you've taken a more active interest in history."

Harry smiled, "My family's library is extensive. I barely even made a dent this summer, but I was not idle. Outside of Professor Binn's class I have a rather active interest in history."

"Yes, it is a rather magnificent library," Professor Dumbledore agreed, "Is it safe for me to assume this is also where you learned some alliance traditions?"

Harry nodded, "It is."

The Headmaster looked pleased, "Your grandfather would have been very proud of you, Harry. He was fond of your mother, but he always worried that her upbringing would take precedence over James for their children."

"Thank you," Harry returned the smile.

Professor Snape cleared his throat and spoke with an uncharacteristic gentleness, "We have wandered from the topic."

"Yes, of course, Severus," the Headmaster agreed, "You have a point about Slytherin, but he and Harry seem to have little similarity in their appearance."

Harry blinked, "Is there a portrait of Slytherin in Hogwarts?"

"There is," Professor Snape said.

"Where?"

"He guards my rooms."

"I see," Harry murmured, "You do not believe he could have confused me for Slytherin. I take it that my physical appearance is very different from is."

"Correct. But from the diaries of Helga Hufflepuff we are informed that Pendry Ieuan had dark hair and green eyes. I wonder if Pendragon was able to see clearly after exiting whatever kind of stasis he was in. When a person is revived from Draught of the Living Death they do not always regain control of their senses immediately. If his vision was limited, he could very reasonable have taken-" he paused for a very long moment, "…. Lord Potter for Pendry Ieuan."

Harry smiled despite the discomfort that Professor Snape exhibited, "If you cannot bring yourself to use my give name, Mr. Potter is an acceptable alternative."

"I-"

Harry raised his hand and the Professor halted his speech, "You owe me no explanation, Professor."

The Professor took a deep breath and nodded curtly. He had no desire to explain the circumstance around his uncommonly low place in the old hierarchy. Considering the knowledge he had already expressed, Professor Snape did not doubt that Lord Potter already knew of the situation and was going out of his way to be courteous. An expression of disgust would have been within in the realm of social acceptability and Professor Snape felt a surge of gratitude that the younger man had no interest in such an expression. He could have made life in the castle very difficult for the Professor.

The Headmaster smiled gently, but his eye twinkle was brighter than usual. He could barely hide his glee at the lack of animosity between Harry Potter and Severus Snape, two of his favorite people. He'd long wished for them to come to some kind of understanding, but when that became increasingly less likely he'd at least hoped for an aloof politeness. He was pleased that Severus was comfortable revealing his true temperament around Harry and equally pleased that Harry was accepting it in stride.

"You may very well be correct, Severus."

"What?" Severus tore his surprised gaze from Harry, "Oh, yes. It does seem the most likely explanation."

"I cannot convince you to explain to me where you have sent Arthur Pendragon?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then perhaps you will explain your actions in my class," Professor

Snape inquired. "I can no longer bear the loneliness. Were you attempting to drown yourself?"

The Headmasters eyes widened in surprise and Harry tensed, but did not look offended by the question. He took a moment before he replied.

"I was not trying to drown myself."

"Then why did you throw yourself into the lake?" the Headmaster asked.

"I was not trying to drown myself," he repeated firmly, "I was doing…something else. I didn't go into the lake until I realized what was happening."

"How did you know?"

"I cannot," he hesitated and amended his statement, "I will not explain anymore of this."

The Headmaster sighed, but did not argue, "As you feel is best, Harry. Do you intend to remain at Hogwarts?"

He tilted his head, "Why ever would I not?"

Hermione answered his question, "You have decided to take up the duties of Lord Potter."

"And that excludes me from eligibility to be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked in surprise and a little concern.

The Headmaster chuckled, "Of course not. Students who receive or accept Lordship do not traditionally remain at Hogwarts. They hire private tutors to prepare for their NEWTS as their other duties allow."

"I'd rather remain here, Headmaster. I give you my word I will not use my title for anything unseemly," Harry said earnestly.

"Thank you for the assurances, Harry, but that was not one of my concerns. You will always be welcome at Hogwarts, my boy. May I ask when you intend to remove Arthur Pendragon from seclusion?"

"I have no intention to confine him. The Pendragon will do as he sees fit, I imagine, once he is well enough to. My ally will merely house and assist the Pendragon as it is needed, that is, once my ally recovers from the shock."

The Headmaster chuckled, "Indeed."

"I imagine I'll receive a rather strongly worded letter about this issue," He smiled, "Unless there is anything else, may Hermione and I be excused?"

The Headmaster and Professor Snape remained by the lake long after Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had returned to the castle.

"He's hiding a lot."

The Headmaster nodded slowly, "I see no reason not to trust him. In fact, in the past my lack of faith in him has turned a bad situation into a much worse one. He's matured. I feel like I barely know him. He's respectful, but withdrawn. I fear I'm losing him, Severus. Perhaps I never should have allowed myself to become so attached to him. It's clouded my judgment."

"Haven't you always told me that Lord Potter's greatest ability is his capacity to love?"

The Headmaster nodded.

"It's yours as well, Albus."


End file.
